For you, A thousand times over
by animeboysloveme
Summary: Connor thinks everything will be okay now that Charles Lee is dead, but little does he know that his son is out to kill him. He finds out by Lee's daughter Elena, who made a decision to rebel and help Connor. What happens when Elena's brother finds out about the two seeing each other and a forbidden love is blossomed? HEAVY SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Connor grunted as he felt himself fall into a deep sleep that he hasn't had in a long time. He could actually rest without having to carry the anger Charles Lee bestowed upon him. The man who took his mother away from him was dead. Haytham was also dead. Connor didn't want to kill his own father when it came down to it, but it had to be done.

It has been a week since Lee's death and Connor was still recovering from his wounds. He stayed in a bar his Father always went to. At least that's what Samuel Adams told him. With the Leaders of the Templars dead, connor felt a bit at peace.

Connor's mind awoke from his slumber when he hears a pitter-patter sound coming from the heels of someone's boots. Someone was in his room.

Connor figured it was the bartender cleaning up the alcohol he used for his wounds.

However when he felt the body come close to his bed, his guard went up. As if on que, he grabbed the tiny wrist that was about to touch him.

The young woman's gasp made him flare his eyes open at her, quickly using his hidden blade and placing it to her neck.

He couldn't see her face and that made him more alert, especially since she could see his. She wore a black hood that caved in like an assassin coat.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, raising his voice.

The woman had fast reflexes and managed to pull her wrist from connor's grasp. She pushed herself on top of him, straddling him as she pushed his hand down, the tip of the blade touching his neck.

"Do not be alarmed." Her voice was soft as she spoke to him.

"How can I not be alarmed when you have a blade to my throat?" Connor's voice got louder and she pushed the blade closer to his vein.

"Shh.. please I do not wish to hurt you. Im here to help you." Her voice was quiet as if she was hiding from something.

"You could start by getting off me." Connor was angry at the fact that he let his sleepiness get the best of him. How could a woman be calling the shots on his life?

"There are people looking to see you dead."

That caught his attention and she slowly loosened her grip. Bad move.

Connor grabbed her wrists and threw her off of him, causing her to hit the floor. He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the tamohawk on the dresser next to him, facing it at her.

"Who." He demanded to know.

She fixed her hood and slowly stood to her feet, taking a few steps back. "My brother."

"Who is your brother?" Connor wanted her to get to the point.

"His name is Daniel Lee."

"I do not know anyone by that name."

"You killed our father, Charles Lee. He wants revenge."

Charles Lee had kids? Connor was curious as to why she was betraying her family.

"You do not seek the same revenge?"

She gave a small laugh. "Do not mistake my kindness, I despise you for killing my father. However, I am against the templars and what they do. My brother has been trying to force me to join but I refuse. I heard him talking about killing an assassin with the soilders who assisted my father. You are very well known now and so I came to warn you."

"Why do you want to help me? What do you get out of this?" Connor tried to see her face better but the hood only let him see her soft pink lips and light skin. She wore a black blouse with green ties in the front like a corset and black tight trousers with polished black boots.

"If I knew that they were going to kill you and I let them, the guilt would eat me alive."

"You don't even know me."

"I know that you are only trying to protect your people and land. If you give a shit about that, then you better leave because my brother will destroy them after he is done with you."

Connor couldn't believe that she was giving him all this information. He also couldn't believe that there was always a bigger problem after he solved one.

"Who are you." Connor demanded.

"Elena Lee." She pulled her hood down and exposed her face to him.

Her eyes were the color of Lee's, a mix of green and grey. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, wavy strands framing her face. Her dark brown hair made her eyes seem brighter then they actually were.

A gasp escaped her lips and Connor's eyes darted from her to the door.

"He's here and it is obvious you are in NO condition to fight against him and his elite soilders."

She ran over to the window and tried pulling it open. "Dammit. It's locked."

Connor reached for his assassin's coat and threw it on, reaching in his pocket for some lockpicks.

He unlocked the window and opened it, feeling the cold wind drifting inside the warm room.

"Follow me." She leaped out of the window and connor stared down at her.

He took a step out and jumped into the haystack she fell into.

They ran from the bar and into the alleys.

"He knows everything about you Connor, He has every guard looking for you."

"I will not run for long, I will face him and kill him myself if he poses a threat on me or my people."

Elena stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I must go. I have to be home before he returns."

Connor nods and watches her turn her back to leave until she turns and calls out his name.

"Do not expect me to warn you again."

"Will we ever meet again?" Connor didn't know what it was but something about her made him want her to stay.

A small smile appears as she says, "Only Time will tell."

Alright guys please comment and let me know what you think. This is my first Connor fanfic and I want as much feedback as possible. This story will turn into something you will love! Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena tied the red ribbon in a neat bow perfecting the red corset that hugged her small waist. She fixed the black blouse puffing out from the corset and adjusted her sleeves at her elbows. She reached down and tied her favorite black boots that looked perfect with her dark trousers.

She wore her hair in a high ponytail like usual, letting certain strands fall in soft waves, framing her jaw line.

Laughter caught her attention leading her to her window. Daniel's closest friends were here.

Jacob, Thomas Hickeys brother, and Johnathon, John Pitcairn's son. They came inside and she soon heard her name being called.

"Elena, could you run some errands for us?" Daniel stood at the bottom of the staircase with his two friends, looking up at Elena as she took her time down the stairs.

When Elena joined them they instinctively went to the private meeting room down the long hall way.

"I have no choice since I already sent Maria and Jasmine to get everything off your list." Maria and Jasmine were Native workers who were paying off their debt they owed to the Lee family.

"Yes, the list.. well I forgot we were going to have special guests tonight so im going to need the finest Cigars, the finest Ale, and the finest Whiskey." Daniel gave a cocky smile to his sister then to his friends, sipping on his glass of Scotch.

"This party is going to be better than any of your father's parties, may he rest in peace," Johnathon spoke up, his cheeks a soft color of pink.

Elena walked to the coat hanger and grabbed her hooded coat, flinging the hood over her head.

"I'll take my leave then."

"Oh, Elena!" Jacob Hickey's voice called out to her as she turned to leave.

Elena met eyes with Jacob, hating the way he gave her a creepy smile. He was 30 years old, 2 years older than Daniel, 8 years older than Elena.

He had short brown hair and dark hazel eyes, an exact twin of his father, Thomas.

"The party invintation says we must come with a partner if we are VIP members," He took a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving her. "It would be my pleasure to take you."

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry but I already have a date." Elena span around and ignored the laughter that came from the boys after she rejected Jacob.

Elena was glad to get out of there. She didn't know how she was going to survive tonight, especially if she has to be with Jacob.

Daniel was having a party for the british soilders and their friends. A party always involved business, whether it was trading alcohol, drugs, money, or even slaves.

'Dress nice,' Daniel told her. There was a dress code for her- flattering dress, preferably red, and hair and makeup done. A lot of people who supported the templars were going to be there and if Elena didn't do as Daniel told her, she wouldn't be taken seriously when she asked about future plans.

"GET HIM!"

Elena's deep thoughts were interrupted as she saw soldiers running past her into an alley. She took a peak into the alley and gasped at what she saw. _Who_ she saw.

'Connor.'

There were about ten soldiers surrounding him and just before Elena was going to continue to the cigar shop, she hears connor grunt.

'Dammit.'

The guilt would eat her alive if she left him. His wounds were not completely healed the last time she saw him.

Elena ran towards the alley and jumped on one of the soldier's back, grasping his neck and breaking it.

"Get her!"

The soldiers swung their swords at her but she easily dodged them. She quickly bent down and grabbed the dead soldier's sword, swinging it at those who got too close. She plunged her sword into the soldier next to her, only to pull back and strike another soldier.

The soldiers fell one by one and Elena soon found herself covered in their blood as she threw her sword down. She panted as she looked over at Connor, who kept his hand on his now opened wound.

His head tilted a bit, his eyes locking on her lips. He remembered the girl who saved him soft pink lips.

"Its you again," He barely grunted as he shifted his weight onto his right side.

"We have to get out of here before more of them come." Elena walked over to Connor and hooked her left arm under his, letting him use her weight for extra support.

She led him out of the alley and took him down the empty streets, away from the main ones.

"Where are we going?" Conor's voice was defensive.

"An abandoned house of mine. We moved because Daniel hates all the memories father left behind." Elena could feel connor staring at her. "Yes he has only been gone for two weeks but Daniel made us leave the day after we found out father passed."

"You don't think he's trying to hide something?" Connor's tone stayed the same.

Elena shook her head. "I don't know. I've never really given it that much thought." It was a few moments before she shrugged her shoulders. "Either way, I know no one will find us here."

They quickly continued down the dirt roads and finally came up to an empty horse stable.

Elena gently unwrapped herself from Connor and walked over to a tipped-over bucket. She flipped the bucket and pushed away the hay that covered a button. She pressed the cemented colored button causing the floor of the stall to open up, exposing stairs that led down to a room.

"Shall we?"

After helping Connor into the secret passage way of her home, she closed the opening behind her. Elena grabbed onto Connor and led him down the dark cold path.

The path ended with a door in the way. Connor watched as Elena reached into her blouse, retrieving her necklace. The necklace had an iron key on it along with a beautiful diamond ring.

She unlocked the door and couldn't help but smile when she noticed that nothing was out of place. The door opened up to a small dark cold room that was furnished with a bed, a huge desk with many drawers, numerous candles, a fire place, and a staircase leading upstairs.

"This is the room my father would stay in if he or one of his companions were injured." Elena led Connor to the bed, trying to take off his coat when he stopped her.

"Give me your coat if you don't want blood stained all over it. Its not like I haven't seen your face before. "

Connor hesitated but slowly took off his assassin coat, careful to not hurt his wound in his left rib. As he gave the coat to Elena, he slowly dropped himself onto the bed.

His expression didn't change but he sighed as his body began to involuntarily relax.

Elena placed the coat on the stairs along with her own then walked back to the desk and lit all of the candles and made a fire with the old wood they had left in there. She quickly walked back to the desk, opening and closing drawers until she found a metal box.

Connor watched as she came closer and sat on the bed next to him. Her hair was wild and wavy with beautiful definition. He found himself wanting to touch it.

Connor's mind slapped him when he saw Elena leaning close with a small blade in her grasp.

"Ah!"

Elena's small shriek filled the air and she stared at Connor's fierce look as he held her small hand in his, cutting the blade against her palm.

"What's with the blade?!" Connor's voice was cold and loud.

"To treat your wounds!" Her voice shouted causing connor to let go of her hand.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded.

At first Connor felt awkward that she just said that. Oh, right. His wound. Connor rolled his eyes at himself and slowly lifted himself up to take off his shirt.

Elena took out a small bottle of cleansing alcohol and rinsed her hands, grimacing from the cuts the blade left behind.

Connor did feel bad for assuming she was out to kill him even though she has been helping him this long. But how could he help it? She was Charles Lee's daughter.

'I'm suppose to hate her. She's suppose to hate me.'

Elena began to treat his wound and he took that time to stare at her.

Her long black eyelashes barely moved as she focused on his open gash. Connor never thought that Charles Lee could even be a father with how demented he was. Elena's eyes were a soft grey as she looked at connor.

"Well?" She asked.

"Huh?" Connor didn't know she had been talking to him.

"Why were the soldiers chasing you?" Her finger tips were warm as she touched around his cut.

"Im still wanted in town for Lee's death. The wanted posters are overflowing and its hard to keep up." Connor's voice was low even though it was just the two of them. "Who taught you how to fight?"

Elena's lips curved into a small smirk as she looked down at Connor's wound. "My father's best friend. He's dead now. His name was Haytham Kenway."

Connor let out a scoff as he chuckled, causing Elena to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought your moves looked familiar."

"You knew Haytham?" Elena reached for something that connor couldn't see since he refused to look away from her misty grey eyes.

"He's my father."

Elena gasped. "What? I never knew he had a son!"

"Looks like your _daddy_ didn't tell you everything."

Connor let out a loud groan as he felt a harsh sting in his wound.

Elena's giggles caused him to open his eyes and see her wiggle the now empty alcohol bottle.

"Alright, now all you need to do is sleep it off." Elena stood with the metal box and placed it on the wooden desk.

"Connor."

Connor watched Elena's shoulders fall down as she exhaled loudly. She turned and faced him, pushing her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Tonight my brother is having a party where many are invited, mostly templars. Since I am the leader of the order's sister, I have to have a guest to attend the dinner ceremony with me."

Connor raised a brow as she continued to talk.

"If I get you some proper clothes, I could have you go with me."

"Even if I were to agree, which I'm not saying I am, They wont let me in. I'm part Native. They think I'm a savage."

Elena shook her head. "No, I can invite whoever I want. They may make a few rude comments but nothing too serious. You seem well educated since you know English so that helps."

"What makes you think I have the time to attend some stupid party?"

"Two reasons." She held up two slim fingers, and took a few steps closer to Connor. "In a way, you kind of owe me. I saved your life twice. The night we met and about thirty minutes ago."

She was right about that one.

"And.." Elena's eyes turned serious as she licked her lips. "After the dinner ceremony and when everyone is getting drunk, My brother will take his closest partners to the meeting room and explain what their next plans are."

Connor took all of this information in at once and knew that he had to go to this party no matter what.

"Not to mention, they don't know you by your facial features so either way your safe."

Elena was giving him a free pass to get the templars secret meeting.

"You still help me. Why?"

Elena took the time to take a deep breath and walked closer to Connor, the tip of her fingers touching his forearm. Connor's eyes drew from hers to her fingers.

"I told you.. I am only doing what I feel is right." Elena pulled her fingers away and walked towards the staircase. "Rest. You'll need it for tonight."

"Elena!" Connor called out to her before she went up the stairs.

She turned to face him and the light of the candles made her skin look like she was glowing. Her natural brown highlights were more noticeable when the dim lights wrapped around her.

"Thank you."

His voice was soft that she almost didn't hear him. Almost.

She was pretty shocked that he remembered her name and that he thanked her. His enemy's rebellious daughter.

"Your welcome."

She smiled as she grabbed their coats and went upstairs, leaving connor to rest.

**PLEASE COMMENT. (: Alright guys sorry for the late update. I had College finals all week and I had attempted to write this chapter but I was on cloud nine and it looked like I was typing in another language! LMFAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update guys! If you guys read this, make sure to comment. If i dont get comments, i feel like nobody is reading it and then i dont update.. well here's chapter three! :)**

Connor awoke from his deep sleep but kept his eyes closed. He was so exhausted after everything that he didn't want to be awake.

Connor inhaled deeply and noticed a soft scent that was recently around.

Elena.

That had to be her. The both times he was near her, he smelt the same scent. It was a delicate smell that reminded him of the Nicotiana flower. His mother used to bring home that type of flower when he was a child to make the house smell sweet.

Connor opened his eyes and saw fancy clothes on the table with a note on top of it.

He got up and read the note that was covered with elegant handwriting.

_'Connor,_

_I left you these clothes to put on. _

_The party is at the Green Dragon. _

_Please rid of this note when you are done reading._

_ Elena'_

Connor picked up the black trousers and a dark red button up shirt with a black jacket. He sighed and began to get dressed, wondering if it was a good idea to go to this party.

When the Green Dragon Tavern came into view, he noticed a few drunk men outside that were messing with a couple of whores. Connor prepared himself as he walked up to the door. As he let himself in, he almost didn't hear the man next to him who asked for an invitation.

"What?"

"Invintation." The man repeated, yelling over the loud crowd and music.

Connor grunted as more men came over to him.

"Whats a savage doing here?!" One man yelled, his eyes never leaving Connor's.

"Back off, He's with me."

Connor turned his head to see Elena walking towards him. Something about her seemed.. different.

He found himself staring at her as she walked over to him.

She was wearing a corseted dress that was as red as blood. Her hair looked black as it fell in waves down to her ribs. Her eyes were bright grey with a ring of green around her pupils, and her lips were a soft red from her lipstick.

She definetly stood out from all the other women and whores in the building.

Elena hooked her arm under his and showed him to the bar.

"Invintation?" Connor mumbled.

"Suprized me too. I had no clue." Elena took two ales and showed Connor to a two seated table.

"So when does your brother discuss his plans?"

Elena looked across the table at connor, and saw his serious expression which made her laugh.

"Relax, take a deep breath. It's a party after all." She smiled at him as she took a drink from her Ale. Connor didn't like how her smile made his nerves clentch. He kept his expression the same and crossed his arms.

"I am not here to party with a bunch of tyrant fools. Im here to get information."

Connor's eyes didn't leave Elena's as she scanned the room.

"if you don't act like your having a good time like everyone else is, you'll cause problems." Her eyes darted to his.

He slowly grabbed his Ale and took a long swig. He sighed in relaxation as the alcohol warmed his body and wounds.

"See, now is that hard?" She smiled at him again and somehow he found himself smiling back.

After about an hour or two, Elena and Connor found themselves laughing at each other's sarcastic remarks about the guests. Connor wasn't the type to let his guard down and he definetly wasn't the type to let his guard down in front of his enemy's daughter.

"You know, in all seriousness, im sorry for my father's actions." Her voice and eyes spoke sincere.

Connor could see the sympathy in her eyes, but he did not need sympathy. From anybody. But it felt nice coming from her.

"Well, well, well."

The voice snapped both of their attentions to the two men standing by their table.

"Daniel." Elena's voice was calm as she addressed her brother.

"This is the guy you came with?" Jacob Hickey laughed.

"Elena, why did you bring a native to this party?" Daniel asked.

"He's not full native. He speaks English and he's a business partner of mine."

"What's your name boy?" Jacob leaned closer to Connor.

Connor kept his eyes on Elena and tightened his grip on his Ale.

"Are ye' deaf? Im talking to you!" When Jacob raised his voice, Connor was tempted to shove the Ale bottle down his throat, but he felt Elena's small soft hand on top of his.

She nodded, letting him know it was okay to answer him.

"My name is Achilles."

"Achilles huh?" Jacob smacked Connor's hand away from Elena's and leaned closer to him. Connor stared into Jacob's eyes, not looking away giving the same mean fierce look Jacob gave him.

"Alright Jacob, leave my sister and her pet alone." Daniel laughed as he walked away to a group of women.

Jacob followed but not after smirking at Elena and saying, "See you later."

Elena sighed softly when her and connor were alone.

"So the one that looks like Charles and called you his sister is your brother?"

"Yeah.." She nodded, her lips tugged at the corner. "So... Achilles?"

Connor barely smiled.

"He was a very important man to me."

"Was?"

Connor hated how the word 'was' made his heart hurt.

"Well, he still is. Always will be."

Elena could see the pain in his eyes so she decided not to ask about it. For some reason she didn't like to see Connor with a painful expression.

"Okay, they wont let you upstairs with me, but the window up there is always open. If you can find your way onto the roof and listen, you'll get information that way."

Connor nodded as she stood up from the table.

"And after this?" Connor asked, not knowing where that came from.

Elena smiled back at him. "Only time will tell."

Elena sat next to her brother and across from Jacob. There were five other men including Johnathon.

"Alright this is whats going to happen." Daniel began laying out a huge map. "This area is controlled by the natives that the assassin is associated with. If we attack here, we will surely find him. Once we find him, we threaten to kill his precious people and he will have to surrender his life to us."

Everyone nodded except for Elena.

"All of this for one man?"

All eyes flew to her.

"So many deaths over one man, why?"

"Elena, this is not just any kind of man. He's a savage who killed all of our relatives and_ OUR_ father. Does that mean nothing to you?" Daniel's voice was calm but his eyes glared at her.

"It wont bring them back."

"No, but it will sure as hell make me feel great!" Jacob cheered and everyone cheered with him, except Elena.

Daniel leaned close to her and whispered words that only she would here.

"If you love the Savages so much, maybe you should join them. See yourself to embarrass me again, and I promise you I will not treat you like a child anymore. You will be treated like the very things you defend."

Elena was shocked that he said that to her. What happened to her brother? He was acting like a completely different person.

"Apologies. It wont happen again." Elena wishes she could do what she wanted but it was her duty to be by her brother's side.

_'My duty is to be loyal to my family.. but what about Connor?'_ She thought. She wanted to keep helping him. She didn't understand it herself but she found herself wanting to keep seeing him.

**Okay guys, tell me if you guys liked this chapter. PLEASE COMMENT. Your comments is what makes me continue! This story has a plot that I have in mind that will be fantastic. I know you guys will love it. Please comment, love you guys (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Put on your reading glasses! its a long one. :)**

'Connor…'

'Connor..!'

Connor looked behind him and saw the familiar beautiful face smiling at him.

"Elena?" He walked towards her but stopped when her smile turned into a frown and her grey eyes turned to an unnatural sad blue.

'Get him!' Another familiar voice yelled.

Connor found himself being held down with his hands behind his back.

"Elena, what is this?" Connor grunted as he tried to set himself free from the strong grip. A hard hit from the butt of a rifle struck the back of his head, causing him to go delirious.

He tried to keep his eyes open as he looked up at Elena and a familiar older man beside her.

Charles Lee.

"Kill him."

Elena faced her pistol at Connor and smiled softly.

The loud sound of the gun shot rang in Connor's ears, causing him to spring up out of bed.

_'a dream..'_

Connor sighed and rubbed the temples of his forehead.

Why was he dreaming of her? Maybe because its been a week since the party?

Either way, he should not be dreaming of her at all.

Connor put on his assassin coat and walked out of the inn room.

He knew that they would run into each other. She would look for him and tell him when her brother was going to attack his tribe.

Connor left the inn and walked through the busy crowd of people.

Elena threw her hair in a ponytail and wore her usual get-up. She was about to walk downstairs when she heard Daniel shushing someone.

"If she hears you, she will try to stop us."

"Let her. We should bring her along to show her the reality of how important this is to us and how savage they really are." Jacob said, his tone a bit irritated.

"Don't worry. I will have her on board with us eventually." Daniel laughed a bit but then it went silent.

Elena knew exactly what they were talking about. They were going to attack the village tonight.

She wasn't sure when, but she knew she had to tell Connor.

Elena walked downstairs and grabbed her coin purse.

"Where are you going?"

Elena looked over at Daniel.

"Oh, im going over to the doc, new shipments came in with the maps I ordered. Ill be out all day, don't wait up for me."

Before they could say anything, Elena let herself out and walked into the busy crowd.

Its unnaturally busy today thanks to the ships coming in and everyones out and trading their goods.

She needed to find Connor.

Boston was a very big area but she knew all she had to look for was a white assassin coat.

But what was the easiest way to find him?

Elena stopped and looked over at a group of guards.

_'Making a scene..'_

Elena walked up to the guards who were guarding a gated building.

"Miss, back away. You cant be over here." One solider warned her.

"Oh my, im so sorry." Elena walked up to the solider, despite his warnings, and kicked him in his gutt, and swung her fist to his face.

The other solider grabbed her arm but she threw her back against his core and flipped him over her.

"Get her!" More soldiers started to run towards her and she quickly sprinted away from them.

The crowd of people moved out of her way, hearing the soldiers screaming after her.

She ran and ran for what felt like forever and she could feel her legs getting weak and the soldiers breathing on her neck.

She turned into many alleys and tried to lose the guards so she wouldn't have to end up killing them off.

She shrieked when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and pull her like a ragdoll towards a wall.

"Stay still or they will find you."

She looked up at the man with the assassin coat.

"Connor.." She whispered.

Before he said anything, they listened to the guard's voices.

"Dammit we lost the bitch."

She smiled and tried not to laugh as the guards walked away.

"Why were you being chased?" Connor took down his hood and felt a weird spark when he met eyes with hers. He looked away quickly and crossed his arms.

She smiled. "To find you."

He raised his brow and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"My brother. He plans to attack your village tonight."

"What?" Connor's anger started to rise, along with his voice.

"Im not sure when but I would leave now to go protect them." Elena could see the anger in his eyes.

"Okay." Connor turned away from her and was about to walk away before she grabbed his forearm.

He turned his head and looked back at her.

"Im coming with you."

Connor gave her a confused look.

"I will help you. Please."

Connor didn't want to say yes, but he found himself not wanting to say no either. So he decided to pull his hood over his head and walk off, knowing she was following him.

It took them about an hour to get there on horses and for some odd reason, Elena felt nervous about going to Connor's village.

"Connor, do you have a woman waiting for you here?"

She immediately wished she didn't ask that. Why does she even care if he did?!

"A woman?" Connor smirked a bit. "No, not in particular."

Elena felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Are you nervous?"

Elena felt her face go a bit hot. "Of course not, I am just curious as to how they will act when you show up with me, a non-native."

"Well.. they wont like it at first but im sure we can fix that."

They entered the village and the first thing Elena heard was, "Ratonhnake:ton!"

"Vítejte doma"

The men and women surrounded Connor and Elena and after they greeted Connor, they glared at Elena and cursed at her in their language.

Connor raised his voice, and grabbed her arm. "Ona je se mnou. Dala jsem informace, že tyrani jsou sem dnes večer, aby se pokusila zničit vesnici. Pokud někdo ještě pokusí se jí dotknout, protože barva její pleti i bude hluboce uražen a ocitnete se zachází jako s muži, kteří přicházejí, aby nás zabil."

Elena blinked as everyone's shouts went quiet and they moved out of their way.

"What did you tell them?"

"Lets just say that you will be safe."

They got off of their horses and walked through the kanien'keha:ka village.

"We are heading to a certain hut."

Elena nodded and stayed close to connor, avoiding all of the stares she was given.

Connor soon came to a hut and moved the straw curtain to the side letting himself and Elena in.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

Elena watched 5 men stand and one woman run towards Connor, giving him a hug.

She was a beautiful native. She was skinny with brown almond shaped eyes. Her hair was long and straight all the way down to her lower back. She had a pretty glow about her.

"You're back!" She smiled up at him and backed away, not noticing Elena.

_"Oh, someone who knows English…''_ Elena thought.

"Yes, I have information that Charles Lee's son is coming to attack our village."

"Charles lee, the man who almost burnt down the village." One man said as he greeted Connor. "Good to see you, Ratonhnhake:ton."

"Whos this woman?"

All eyes flew to Elena and she shifted her self uncomfortably.

"She's with me. Her name is Elena. Chosovi I need you to give her something to wear so when the enemy comes, they will not recognize her."

Chosovi, the beautiful native, gave Elena a dirty look. "It wont help when she has skin like a man's seed."

"Chosovi." A tall dark native placed his hand on her shoulder. Must have been her older brother.

"Leave us. I would have words with Elena before we begin to prepare for the attack."

They all nodded and left the hut.

"No woman, huh?"

"She's not my woman. Was never labeled as such." Connor took out his tamohawk and grabbed a sharpening knife that was on the floor.

"Wouldn't suprize me if she wished it." Elena mumbled.

Connor smirked but chose to pretend he never heard her.

"This is whats going to happen. Us men are going to be hiding around the village, in the forest trees. You will be dressed as one of us, and you will stay with the women."

"What? No! I came here to help, not sit around playing dress up." Elena placed her hands on her hips, her eyes never leaving connor's.

"And if you have to kill your brother?"

Elena couldn't say anything. She knew she wouldn't have it in her to kill her only family.

"Don't kill him."

Connor could see the front she was trying to put up.

"Wasn't planning on it. Yet." He placed his tamohawk back on his belt. "But I will drive them out of here."

"I will fight to protect the women and children."

Connor nodded. "You're very strong."

Elena felt her heart stop or at least it felt like that. Their eyes stayed locked.

"Because I fight to protect these innocent people?"

"Because you fight for what you believe is right.."

Silence once again.

Connor took off one of his hidden blade wrist cuff. "Use this. When it comes down to it, a spear might not protect you."

Elena nodded and placed the hidden blade cuff on her forearm.

Connor was about to take his leave before Elena called out to him.

He turned and looked at her.

"Be safe."

He nodded and left her in the hut.

When downfall comes, so will her brother.

She had to follow her heart. She had to protect the innocent.

About 4 hours after the sun set, everyone got in their positions. The men were gone from the village, only a few stayed back just in case soliders got through.

Elena felt like a true native after Chosovi did her makeup and clothing. She wore a brown soft dress with a light fur coat to hide her hidden blade. Her hair was down in her natural waves and her face was covered in war paint.

"Don't get yourself killed." Chosovi said, with too much attitude.

"Same to you." Elena looked at Chosovi with the same look she gave her.

"Look the only reason I don't behead you now, isn't because the color of your skin. I fear no one who thinks they are superior-"

"I don't think im superior. If I did I wouldn't be here helping you guys." Elena looked away from Chosovi and out the door of the hut.

"Just don't die. He obviously cares about you."

Elena looked at Chosovi through the corner of her eye.

"He never brings anyone to our village. Ever. He has no one in his life. It'd be a shame to see another person who he cares about die."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but is interrupted when she hears gun shots.

"They're here." Elena pokes her head out of the hut to make sure no women or children were outside.

"I don't know how many men showed up with Daniel."

"Daniel?"

Elena looked at Chosovi._ 'Dammit.'_

"Who are you?" Chosovi faced her spear at Elena.

"Im Elena." She dropped her spear and held her hands up. "Im here to help. I am against what they are doing."

"Is Daniel the leader?"

Elena hesitated to answer.

"Answer me, Lžeš zrádný děvko!" She raised her voice as she began to curse at Elena.

"Shush! They will hear you!" Elena urged her with a quiet voice.

"Neříkej mi, abych utišil, nebo budu řezat do prdele jazyk!"

An iron arrow flew through the hut door and shattered Chosovi's spear in half.

The both girls gasped as they ran outside. Elena handed Chosovi her spear and prepared for the fight that was to come.

"Throw it at the haystack." Elena said.

Chosovi looked at Elena, unsure if she should listen.

"Do it now!"

Chosovi threw the spear with as much force as she could, hitting the haystack.

"ACHHH!"

"NOW, NOW!"

About 20 soldiers came out of the corners and jumped over the walls.

_'What happened to Connor and his men?'_

"Here." Chosovi handed Elena a sword and carried one for herself. "Prove yourself worthy not only for Connor or his people, but for yourself."

Elena nodded and prepared her sword, watching native men jumping from the roof tops onto the soldiers and killing them.

Elena ran up to the soldiers with Chosovi and began swinging her sword gracefully. Every wrist and hand twirl made the sword pludge deeper into her enemy's heart.

She found herself feeling like a real native, like their gods somehow smiled upon her.

She shoved her sword in her next enemy's open mouth, blood gushing all over her.

Without words being said, Elena span on her heels and pierced the back of a soldiers neck, sliding the long blade through his face. When the body fell from her blade, she saw Chosovi smiling with blood across her as well.

Her smile disappeared and that forced Elena to look and see what was behind her.

As soon as she turns around, she feels a sharp slice on her face and falls to the ground. A man on a horse.

Was it Daniel?

No.

Elena looked up from the floor and saw Jacob on the horse, striking down a native man.

'Crap.' Elena stood to her feet and wiped her blood off her face.  
Jacob began riding towards her and she raised her sword.

PSSHHOO.

In an instant, Jacob fell from his horse holding his arm.

_'A gunshot..?'_ Elena looked behind her and saw Connor holding his pistol.

"Brothers, place him on a horse and send him out of here." He walks past Elena and up to Jacob. "So he knows not to attack this village again or next time that bullet will be between his eyes."

Two huge native men picked Jacob up and set him on his stomach on the horse. They slapped the horse and sent it running away.

"They're gone!" Somone yelled.

Everyone in the village came out from hiding and towards Connor.

Connor stood on a bench.

"Let this show the gods that with them, we can handle anything that tries to bring us down! We will fight and we will win!"

"Ano, můžeme!" Cheered everyone, over and over again. Elena soon found her self cheering with them.

It was much past midnight and the sun was beginning to come up.

"Your help was much appreciated. My village said you were welcomed any time." Connor broke the silence between the two as they walked through Boston.

"Oh its no big deal." Elena smiled as her arm bumped against Connors.

"Well it may have not been a big deal to you, but my village means a lot to me." Connor looked over at Elena and all she could see was his lips smiling.

"So.. your real name is Ratonhakoton?"

Connor let out a laugh. A real laugh that Elena has never heard before. She liked it and wanted to hear it again.

"Ratonhnhake:ton" He corrected.

"Ratonhnhake:ton" She smiled and said it the correct way. "I like that name. Connor is just a lot easier to say."

He chuckled. "The man who trained me how to fight gave me the name Connor."

"Who taught you?"

"A man named Achilles."

"Ahh, yes. I remember you said he is very important to you." Elena looked up at him. He nodded silently.

Out of nowhere, a loud stomping sound appeared behind them and Connor reacted immediately. He grabbed Elena and pulled her in a small space of a building.

They watched the group of soldiers run by and they sighed in relief. Elena looked up at Connor and saw that his hood slid off and she could see herself in his eyes.

Elena couldn't move her eyes away from his and she suddenly realized how small the space actually was. Their chests were touching and she felt so small compared to his muscual body.

Their eyes stayed locked and she found herself wondering what he was thinking.

She looked down at his lips and felt the space between them grow smaller as her toes slowly pushed her towards him. She felt his cold lips barely touch hers. Her eyes were shut so she didn't know if he was shocked or not.

Elena barely pulled away only to be greeted with a more connected kiss. She was shocked when his tongue entered her mouth but he probably felt the same way when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Their tongues fought for dominance but she let him win when he began sucking on her tongue.

"Mmm.." she softly moaned and placed her hand on his chest.

They shared one last deep kiss before slowly pulling away and looking at each other.

"Come on." Elena smiled and walked out from the small space with Connor right behind her.

"Here." She gave him his hidden blade cuff and he smiled.

"Thank you." He placed it on his wrist and looked up at the sun coming up.

"Well I better get going. My Brother will wake up in a few hours." Elena smiled and Connor pulled his hood over his head.

"Meet me tomorrow? Theres something I want to show you." Connor said.

Elena's heart fluttered as she nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll meet you at the Green Dragon."

He nodded and she turned away from him to walk home. But not before he grasped her wrist to turn her around.

"Goodnight."

She knew that wasn't why he turned her around. She leaned forward and gave him a soft long kiss, which was the sweetest kiss she has ever felt.

"Goodnight Connor."

Elena let herself in the door and tried to be as quiet as possible.

As she headed for the stairs, she heard a glass being set on the wood table.

"Elena, where have you been?"

Daniel..

She turned and looked at him. She was glad she got all that war paint off without a hint of any left.

"Daniel.. what are you doing awake?"

"Where have you been, Elena?"

Elena's heart began to pound faster as he stood up and walked over to her.

"You have a cut on your face.."

**Alright that was a long chapter. Please please please comment comment comment! it makes me write more! This story has only just begun!**


End file.
